Hogwarts Stories: Malaya Cherry
by alexisgal
Summary: This is the first in a series. There will be five stories. They are all about girls Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet that have strange powers. Are these powers helpful and useful, or annoying and stupid? Read and find out...
1. Mystery Girl

Hogwarts Stories: Malaya Cherry, The Girl With A Secret

By alexisgal

Chapter 1:

Everyone was in a hurry to catch the Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter was no different. His friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were already on. He looked forward and saw a girl, sort of half frozen. "Are you alright?" He asked. The girl spun around, and noticed his lightning bolt scar. "I was about to ask the same thing." She walked away.

Harry raced onto the train and quickly found his friends. He sat down. "Where were you?" Asked Ron, "We almost gave your seat away to her." He pointed across the aisle to a girl sitting all alone. It was the girl Harry ran into.

"Hermione," Ron asked, "What book are you reading now?" "_Muggles Who Mind Read._" Said Hermione, "I find it quite brilliant actually." She turned a page and read a name aloud. "Vernon Dursley," She said, "Harry, isn't that your uncle?" Harry nodded. Hermione read aloud some more.

"Vernon Dursley was 22 Muggle age, 154 dog years, before he finally found out that he read minds. He kept this secret from his wife Petunia, son Dudley, and magic world-famous nephew Harry Potter. He thought that if Harry, Dudley, or Petunia knew he read minds, they would laugh and call him names.

"He went to be the head of a firm called Grunnings, which he knew made drills. He also knew that working at Grunnings might give away his secret." Hermione stopped reading. "Fascinating, isn't it? I mean, you could learn about all these Muggles who can read your mind." Ron gasped, "Oh no!" He said, sarcastically, "A Muggle will know what I say! Oh PLEASE! A Witch or Wizard, maybe, but a _MUGGLE_? Come on Hermione, you know that's a big lie."

Harry looked up suddenly. He looked across the aisle. Four third years went up to the girl sitting alone. She glanced up. They were all from Slytherin, and Harry opened the compartment door. Hermione and Ron looked up.

"Get out of our spot, you moron," Said one of the Slytherin girls, Farina Dickson. "I'm sorry?" Asked the girl in the seat. "Hey, Farina gave you an order!" Yelled Darina, Farina's twin sister. Adrienne Hackles, another girl who was kind of quiet said, "Come on, get up. The loser's section is across the way." She pointed in front of Harry's compartment. The girl stood up. "Do you know who I am?" She asked. Darlene Foeman, the last girl said, "No, and neither do you. This is for third years only. First years have their own section – on the roof with dragons!" The girls laughed while Adrienne shoved the girl into the aisle.

Hermione gasped and Ron pulled up his sleeves, as if to fight the girls. Harry and Hermione each grabbed one of his arms. When Ron was sitting down again, Hermione stood up, went in the aisle, and took the girl – who was already wearing her uniform – into their compartment. She had wide eyes and said in a quiet voice, "Thank you. I'm glad I'm going to be in a different house." Everyone starred and said nothing and then she fell asleep later.

She woke up when the train suddenly came to a stop. She got off immediately. Harry and his friends kind of starred at her and got off. They got into the carriages that took them to Hogwarts. "One more person!" Yelled Hagrid, "One more person in this carriage!" The mysterious girl walked up and said, "Thank you." She sat down. She took out a ring.

Ron starred but Harry and Hermione knew what it was – a mood ring. The girl looked up and smiled. "I see your friend likes my ring. It's called a mood ring. It changes color when your mood changes. See? Purple means I'm happy. Black means mad, red means embarrassed, blue means I'm sad, and pink means I'm in love. Sometimes it changes to half one color, half another. That means I'm in two moods. Like once it was blue and black, just when we were on the train and those girls were mean to me."

Ron said, "Okay. I'm…" "Ron Weasley." The girl finished his sentence for him. Everyone starred. She held out her hand. "I'm Malaya Cherry." Ron snorted and no one took her hand (Hermione was probably too busy telling Ron not to laugh at people's names and Ron too busy ignoring Hermione). Malaya laughed. "I guess everyone's rather shy."

"I'm not." Said Harry. "Ah, Harry Potter isn't shy; good to know." Malaya said. "Hermione Granger, right?" "Yes," Hermione said, "But how do you know our names?" Malaya laughed. "Griffindors, funny!" "How do you know that we're in Griffindor?" Asked Ron. "Ron, are you REALLY that stupid? Your tie?" Hermione gestured to his tie, which were Griffindor colors.

"Now, back to the subject of your names: I'm a psychic mind reader." She sighed, and said, "It seems Hufflepuffs are smarter than Griffindors." They starred at her even more. "Don't you remember, I was sorted last night." They starred. "Oh, it must have been a vision." Ron turned to Hermione. The look on her face was _I told you so._

"Hey!" Said Ron, "You told me there was…" "Muggle mind readers." Said Malaya. "And Hermione is going to say that I'm a Muggle." "Yes." Said Hermione. "How do you know she's a Muggle, Hermione?" Asked Harry. "Because," Said Hermione, "While you two were changing, Malaya and I talked about her parents. She said her parents were her age in a specific year – and no Ron, I am not going to tell you what year – arryHarryand I just so happened to have the Hogwarts yearbook from that year. I looked through it. She also told me that her mother's maiden name was Bliss. She was about to tell me her last name but she fell asleep. We just found out her name is Cherry. There's no one with the name of Cherry or Bliss, so she's a Muggle."  
"Actually, I'm kind of a Mudblood." She paused, wiping a tear from the corner of her left eye. "That's part of the reason I was teased so much on the train." Hermione put her arm around Malaya's shoulder. "It's okay," She said, "I' a Mudblood too," The suddenly stopped. "Well," Said Malaya, "See you later." She went away with the first years.

**Okay, this story was suppossed to be called _Hogwarts Stories: Malaya Cherry, The Girl With A Secret_. That title was too long. So this is a different title, of course. This is their third year at Hogwarts, so you know. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Lockhart's Nasty Child?

Chapter 2:

Harry and Hermione walked toward the castle, followed by Ron. Ron kept falling down, and Harry and Hermione turned around. After the thirty-second time, Hermione said, "Honestly Ronald. Your shoe laces are tied together." He looked down. "Easy for you to say!" He tied them really quick. They walked into the castle.

The sorting hat was set up and there was the longest line of kids you've ever seen. Draco Malfoy's half-sister Tara-Anne was sorted and what a surprise – she went to Ravenclaw! Draco looked mad and Tara-Anne walked to the Ravenclaw table while her brother yelled at her. Malaya read his mind: "Thank goodness she's not in Slytherin! She would mess up everything!"

There were a few more people, such as Jessica Gently going to Hufflepuff, Quincy Drachmas went to Ravenclaw, Li Song went to Ravenclaw, Harley Escher to Griffindor, and Janice Fridley went to Slytherin. Then Professor McGonagall said, "Malaya Cherry." There was a lot of laughter and red-faced Malaya went to the sorting hat.

Malaya sat down. "Hmmm, I knew Lockhart would have such a nasty child." People gasped. Malaya looked stunned. _Gilderoy Lockhart is my father?_ She thought. _I was told that my father's name was Marvin Cherry! _"Well," Said the Sorting Hat. "It better be, HUFFLEPUFF!" No one from Hufflepuff clapped – or, for that matter, no one from Slytherin, Griffindor, or Ravenclaw, either. Everyone was stunned. Malaya was the last to be sorted.

Malaya looked very embarrassed. People all knew that now her father was in the "Nuthouse" and that was embarrassing. All of a sudden, Professor Trelawney walked over. "Stay away from the rotten cheese." She said. Malaya turned around and saw Ron stuffing his face at the Griffindor table. Malaya tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He said, his face half full of food. "Your brothers, Fred and George, put something in the Griffindor pie. You might want to stay away."

**Sorry it's so short! I had writer's block! And the rotten cheese was something I heard last night. There's a library that has a program for kids aged 9-14. It was a Harry Potter program. I went and was put in Hufflepuff. "Professor Trelawney" was walking around the line of kids waiting to be sorted and said random fortunes. She came up to me, looked into the ball, and said, "Stay away from the rotten cheese." So that's where I came up with it and Malaya being in Hufflepuff!**


	3. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
